There are known types of solar powered systems, and it is a problem in the art to house solar-powered radio equipment. It is a further problem in the art to house a control system and power for solar-power photo-electric or microwave beam equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,972 issued to Byrne teaches an electronic perimeter warning system. The apparatus provides transmitters and receivers powered by solar-powered batteries, and include an alarm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,767 issued to Toman teaches an assembly for detecting and signaling when an object enters a zone. This system includes a solar powered warning signal actuation device and a plurality of transmitting sensor pairs linked together and stationed around the perimeter of an area to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,707 issued to Hill teaches a storage rack with position sensing. This patent shows a storage system which includes transmitters and receivers located in storage racks, and an alarm for signaling when a beam of radiation has been interrupted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,953 issued to Woode teaches an intrusion sensor and aerial therefore. This patent includes a perimeter surveillance system having transmitters and receivers which use microwave frequencies of radiation.
There are known types of towers. It is a problem in the art to house solar-powered radio equipment, and multiple beam generators for an intruder detection system.
U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 341,221 issued to Elazari teaches a solar powered outdoor lamp. The lamp has a base and a support pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,369 issued to Batte teaches a method and apparatus for solar powered lighting. It includes plural panels mounted atop a light pole with a support base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,416 issued to Doss teaches a solar charging lamp. It includes a support post mounted atop a base and having a light globe on top, and having solar panels attached to the pole.
U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 353,014 issued to Elazari teaches a solar powered outdoor lamp. The lamp includes a globe mounted atop a pole, which in turn is mounted atop a base, and includes two solar panels mounted to the pole.